


marigold

by whitebeaaaar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeaaaar/pseuds/whitebeaaaar
Summary: In this part of the city that never sleeps, even a little bit of curiosity can kill a fox.





	marigold

Minhyun took a quick glance in the hotel room. It was sparsely furnished and rather small. There are giant windows on one side, made entirely of glass and gave them an amazing view of the city. They don’t need to turn on the lights, the brightness the skyline emits gives the room a hypnotizing glow. He stepped aside to let his companion in.

..

..

_ He was curious. _

It was not his plan to drive through those streets, there is heavy traffic on the main road and he was merely trying to look for a faster way home. Soon after, the bustling sounds of the district reached his ears. The surroundings slowly filled with bright neon signs and flashing lights. He looked around the area, it is bustling with clusters of roused and intoxicated folks. Excited for the array of taboo services the place has to offer.

He resolves to simply pass by and continue his journey home but stops himself when he saw  _ him  _ in the dark street corner. He was certainly attractive – a distinct man above the scantily clad, high-heeled women in the area. In addition, he looked so soft, with his round cheeks and pointed ears. Minhyun guessed that he was also just lost in the area like him. It makes no sense for Minhyun to see a guy like him here. Minhyun puts a bit pressure onto the gas, and swiftly parked in front of the man. He rolls the car’s window down to greet him, and maybe offer him a ride home.

He realized later that he should not have hoped. The man only presented him with what he has to offer, for how long and how much he’ll charge. He doesn’t even remember the exact details as he was stunned with what he heard. The next thing he knew was the man walking over to the left side of the car and positioning himself in the passenger’s seat.  _ Goodness, did he agree? _

Minhyun was still on a trance, doubting if what is happening is still the reality. After a while, the guy looked at him with a questioning look, asking on when Minhyun’s going to drive. And they locked eyes for a minute, the stranger’s eyes practically glowing in the moonlight and staring into Minhyun’s soul. His flawless, ivory skin contrasts heavily with the dead of the night and Minhyun really wonders how a person like him who looks so delicate would be in the streets. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and immediately took the car out of park and drove back onto the road. It was awkward at first, so Minhyun attempted to fill the silence they have with some small conversation, and thankfully he responded.  _ Jaehwan _ , the man curtly introduced himself to him. They’ve talked for a while until they’ve reached the hotel Jaehwan suggested.

He didn’t say it out loud, but he wishes on the stars that shone above them for this man to be in a place free, away from the world of pleasure and money. Not here.

_ In the city’s red-light district. _

..

..

Jaehwan turned to him, after locking the door.

"I’ll go get ready," he said softly. Minhyun noticed that he has a pleasant voice, with it he could have been singing to the world the sweetest and finest songs. He then walked towards the bathroom, and they could hear the faint pattering of his feet as he sauntered across the room. On the other hand, Minhyun seated on the bed, losing himself in his thoughts.

Jaehwan came out fifteen minutes later, with only a towel tightly tied around his waist. His hair is down and dripping wet with some locks plastered to his forehead. Minhyun gulped in air, swallowed hard, tried to remember how to breathe. Jaehwan then walked towards him and pushed him into the bed, making Minhyun's body under his. There’s silence between them, heavy and daunting. Minhyun took his time to look at Jaehwan, taking all of him in. The beads of water that’s still dribbled on his face, running down his full cheeks. The creamy, porcelain skin waiting to be marked, sucked and bitten. And the auburn eyes that stare directly at him with that interminable, firm expression.

“Off,” Jaehwan said as he lifted his hands up, reaching out for the buttons of Minhyun’s shirt and promptly removing it one by one. Minhyun let the shirt leave his body, making him defenseless against the cold chill in the room. Jaehwan then began to languidly run his fingers everywhere on Minhyun’s well-toned chest, and where he touched him, Minhyun warmed.

Jaehwan finally reached for his face and leaned in to kiss him. The first touch of their lips was like fire. Jaehwan’s lips were nimble, clearly experienced and expectedly soft. Minhyun felt his head spinning as he let himself fall into the kiss, into the heat and the excitement that was taking over his body every second. It wasn’t long until Jaehwan’s tongue run across his bottom lip, and Minhyun opened his mouth immediately in response. Jaehwan invaded the other’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and exploring the rest of the cavern feverishly. Minhyun moaned into the kiss, his slim-fingered hands currently against Jaehwan’s torso, pausing here and there to trace the smooth planes of bone and muscle. Minhyun’s hands have later found their way to Jaehwan’s hip, fingertips digging into his skin. Jaehwan’s towel discarded together with Minhyun’s shirt on the burgundy colored carpet beside the bed.

Jaehwan’s lips were now moving away from his mouth and deliberately sighed faintly in Minhyun’s ear, voice low and seductive. His lips brushed across his earlobe, eliciting shivers from the man below him. Entranced by Minhyun’s responsiveness, he continued to lay wet and burning kisses on his neck, and to his shoulders. Now and again he’d bite down, not hard enough to bruise or even make a mark, but enough to let him feel the sharpness of his teeth, the pressure he’s putting on him. Minhyun simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Jaehwan’s mouth upon his skin.

Jaehwan then lowered his head down and Minhyun felt his tongue on his nipple. He licked, sucked and even bit as they hardened between his lips. He didn’t neglect the other one and gave it a firm tug before pressing the flat of his thumb on it, rubbing firmly. The air was filled with Minhyun’s quivering gasps. It was driving him wild, his mind could no longer focus on anything except the sensational feeling that Jaehwan was making him experience, causing him to clutch the sheets in two tight fists.

After a while Minhyun felt that he was moving down again, leaving a trail of hot kisses on his ribs, abs. Minhyun shuddered as he keeps moving downwards, slowly but relentlessly, until Jaehwan reached the edge of his pants. His hands drifted to it to undo Minhyun’s belt and zipper. Minhyun jerked up into his touch with a sharp intake of breath, crumpling the sheets further.

Jaehwan gently tugged his pants down, his head now between Minhyun’s legs. He stopped for a second to look at Minhyun and smirked before placing a kiss on his inner thigh. Minhyun couldn’t help the moans escaping from his mouth. He knows Jaehwan is teasing him, yet he can’t bring himself to tell him to stop. Jaehwan’s lips are nipping and playing over the sensitive skin of his thigh, inching closer and closer to Minhyun’s crotch.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Minhyun literally whined.

“Yes?” Jaehwan said, looking at him with a smug grin on his face.

“Stop…. teasing me,” Minhyun gasped and Jaehwan snickered, thoroughly pleased to have the man into a messy pile of lust and desire.

“Got it,” Jaehwan said and pulled down Minhyun’s boxers, revealing his already-hardened cock. He then wrapped his hand around it, feeling the heavy girth of him hot in his palm. He pumped it experimentally a few times and was rewarded by long moans. He then rubbed the top of the penis, pressing softly his lips against it, tongue licking the spot where the precum was dripping out. Minhyun later watched as Jaehwan’s mouth stretch over the width of his cock – the warm and wetness of his mouth caused an eruption of sensation in Minhyun. “Oh, fuck.”

The hot mouth around him started working faster, bobbing up and down and stroking him in all of his sensitive spots. His moans echoed throughout the small room, as Jaehwan continues to swallow and hum around Minhyun, making him lose completely. His hips thrusting up, hitting the back of Jaehwan’s throat. It’s almost unfair how masterful Jaehwan is as this, the way he bobs his head at his depth, the vibrating muscles in his throat working around the head of his cock.

“I - I’m close,” Minhyun stammered, out of breath.

“Don’t.”

Minhyun let out a frustrated sigh when Jaehwan slid off of him with a dirty ‘pop’. Jaehwan sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with one hand. “Wait here.” He walked towards the bathroom while Minhyun laid on the bed, confused. Before he could understand what was happening, Jaehwan came back with a bottle of lube and a packet of condom. He opens it, and placed it into Minhyun’s cock, unrolling the condom down the shaft all the way to the base.

Minhyun quivered at his action but continued to stare at Jaehwan with his mouth agape, confusion evident on his face. Jaehwan titled his head upon seeing the other’s expression. “What? You thought I’ll stop it there? No way, I definitely want you inside.” Jaehwan snickered, his cheeks flushing a subtle pink. Slowly, he moved his left hand, placing his index and middle fingers on his lips. He lapped his tongue on the two digits, coating them with his own saliva. Minhyun’s body trembled as he watched him suckled on them.

When he deemed that his fingers were lubricated enough, he moved them downwards. “I’ll just prepare myself,” and Minhyun saw Jaehwan arching his back, hands outside his bottom entrance. Beginning with his middle finger, he carefully thrust it inside his hole. No matter how many times he does this, the invading feeling still brings out soft moans from his mouth. His eyes were shut tightly, eyelashes casting dark shadows across his full cheeks. And Minhyun was intently watching him – looking so beautiful. A low growl escaped him as he pushed Jaehwan on his back. He can’t stand it.

“I’ll help you,” he said in a soft whisper, reaching out for the bottle of lube that Jaehwan took and poured a generous amount of it on his fingers.

“You don’t really need that much,” Jaehwan commented, lips showing a faint smile.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widen a little at Minhyun’s confession. However, he said nothing, not letting his emotions show on his face and only nodded his head to urge Minhyun to continue.

Minhyun placed his hand on Jaehwan’s hole. He rubbed the skin close to it for some second before his finger found its way inside. A low sigh escaped Jaehwan’s throat, his eyes falling shut, and Minhyun pushed further into the sensitive flesh. The fingers not inside Jaehwan continued to massage near his entrance, trying to loosen him enough to comfortably take another finger. It wasn’t long before he added the second one, digging them into the soft walls of Jaehwan’s inside and leaving him moaning with a desperate edge to his voice.

“That’s… enough,” Jaehwan muttered, voice sounding like a whimpering plea, that turned into a gasp when he felt Minhyun’s fingers pull out from him.

Minhyun positioned himself on Jaehwan’s entrance, prying his hole open and steadily thrust his cock. Jaehwan’s toes curled as the warmth filled him, and Minhyun slowly thrust into him repeatedly. He placed his hands on Jaehwan’s hip, reaching deeper inside, as deep he could go.

“S-so deep,” Jaehwan groaned as he slid his hands to Minhyun’s shoulders. His moans are so loud, possibly audible to anyone passing by the room, and Minhyun enjoyed listening to his notes and even more when his name slipped out every now and then.

Acting upon impulse, Jaehwan leaned forward and let his lips met Minhyun's. Their kiss was soft and gentle, contrary to the one before, Jaehwan’s hand had reached up to Minhyun’s face, cupping his chin; and Minhyun’s hand had buried into Jaehwan's hair. When they pulled away, they kept each other’s face close – eyes interlocked intensely. Minhyun smiled, the confident boy from earlier was gone and now is such an arousing sight when he had lost complete composure of himself.

They had lost their minds, their sense of time, their sense of everything. There was nothing more in the world than them.

_ Just them. _

Minhyun slammed ruthlessly into the body below him, and Jaehwan moved his hips in sync with his movements to make the thrusts harder. The pool of heat in Jaehwan’s stomach wound tighter and tighter until it was close to bursting and he gasped, “I- I’m…”

“Come,” Minhyun whispered in his ear and it was enough to send Jaehwan over the edge.

He let out a wordless cry as he tightened around Minhyun’s member and came, the white substance coating their abdomens. He felt Minhyun shudder as he reached his own climax and leaned forward to bury his face in his neck.

Both took a few moments to catch their breaths before Minhyun pulled out of Jaehwan. He carefully took the condom off and put it away in the bin beside the bed. Exhausted, he fell back onto the mattress. Minhyun rested against Jaehwan, drawing him to his body; and it was bliss to feel his bare skin against his, that for a moment he let himself get lost in those feelings and the warmth of his body. Minhyun’s hand started to gently stroke his hair with tenderness, sweetness. And as Jaehwan put his arms around him, he could feel the steady rhythm of Minhyun’s heart against his face, and his eyes instantly held an understanding.

Jaehwan moved up a little to look at Minhyun, giving him a long, serious stare.

"What is it?" Minhyun asked timidly.

"Nothing," was his soft reply, before laying down on his chest again.

No more words were said as they both drifted into sleep, exhaustion taking over their bodies.

..

..

Minhyun awoke to find himself alone in bed, the spot where Jaehwan laid last night had long gone cold from the absence of his warm body. In his place was a handwritten note that he left behind, with words that brought pain on Minhyun’s heart.

_ "Don't fall in love with me." _

**Author's Note:**

> This went through a lot -- from being a drabble, to an April Fool's idea and then to an actual fic. 😆  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comment section below! 😊


End file.
